This invention relates generally to an exhibit apparatus for trade shows and the like, and more particularly to a modular locking panel system configured for simple and rapid set up and breakdown.
Display panel systems are commercially significant products with broad application to the communication of information relating to education, sales, marketing, and advertising. Such systems are commonly used in a variety of locations, such as trade shows, conventions, conferences, and the like. The success of these systems depends greatly upon the ability to convey this information to as broad an audience as possible. Accordingly, display panel systems are best able to achieve this goal when they are readily portable, affordable to transport, erect, and disassemble, and adaptable to varying display needs.
Existing display panel systems are commonly cumbersome to transport, erect, and disassemble, incurring unnecessary cost that limits the use of such a system. Traditional wood panels are constructed with plywood or solid lumber and are nailed together. Roto-lock devices are used in wood panels to lock panels together. However, skins are permanently nailed to frames and are belt sanded to fit adjoining panels then they are laminated with a Formica-type laminate. The wood panels are heavy, awkward to handle and are not modular. When a new finish or configuration is desired, old wood frame panels are discarded and new ones are constructed.
Further, existing display panel systems commonly employ a sliding button/channel system for interconnection of the panels. In such a system, a button mounted on the post of a first panel slides into the channel of a second panel, fastening the panels at that particular point. Such a structure is known to have limited structural integrity, since the buttons must be free to slide and thus cannot engage the channel in a firm, tight manner.
This invention provides a display panel system that overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings and disadvantages of the previously available display units. The display panel system of this invention assembles quickly, easily, and securely into a structurally sound unit. The display system of this invention is additionally cost-efficient through the use of custom extrusions and a totally modular system that permits replacement of the overlay skin without the expense of replacing the entire frame. Further, the custom extrusions are designed to be lightweight, overcoming the weight-based deficiencies of existing display panel systems.
This invention provides a modular exhibit assembly adapted for rapid set up and breakdown comprising a plurality of rectangular frames, each adapted for supporting an overlay skin in a generally vertical plane. The frames comprise a plurality of longitudinally elongated peripheral members, each having a hollow interior extending the longitudinal length of the peripheral member. The peripheral members are generally rectangular in cross-section with one side of the rectangular cross-section having an open channel running the longitudinal length of the peripheral member. The peripheral members connect together and define a generally rectangular frame, with one end of each elongated peripheral member abutting one side of an adjacent peripheral member, such that the open channels face outwardly respecting the rectangular interior of the frame.
In one configuration, the plurality of frames are attached to each other in a coplanar orientation via their respective peripheral members, the adjoining peripheral members being connected along their longitudinal length. The attachment is accomplished using longitudinally elongated insert fillers. The longitudinally elongated insert fillers are inserted into the hollow interior of the adjoining peripheral members. A first insert filler has a latch member attached thereto, wherein the latch member faces outwardly through the first channel of a first adjoining peripheral member. A second insert filler has a latch receptacle member attached thereto, wherein the latch receptacle member faces outwardly through the first channel of a second adjoining peripheral member. The latch member and latch receptacle member of the two insert fillers mate to join the two respective peripheral members together.
As a further aid to assembly, the insert fillers have alignment members attached thereto to assist in orienting the aforementioned first and second insert fillers.
The insert fillers further have set screws attached thereto. The set screws extend inwardly into the hollow interior of the peripheral members and abut the peripheral member wall that is opposite to the first open channel. The set screws bias the insert fillers frictionally against a wall containing the first open channel of the peripheral member.
In a second configuration, the plurality of frames is attached to each other at prespecified angles via corner members. However, the corner members share various features in common with the elongated peripheral members. Namely, they have longitudinally extending open channels and hollow interiors extending the longitudinal length. Specifically, the corner members have two opposing open channels and two associated hollow interiors. The orientation between these two opposing open channels defines the pre-specified angle.
These open channels and hollow interiors accept longitudinally elongated insert fillers in the same manner as the elongated peripheral members described above. Each corner member in fact accepts two longitudinally elongated insert fillers. Each of these two insert fillers mate with a respective insert filler which has been previously mounted in a peripheral member of a frame. Thus, two frame members are joined to each other at the pre-specified angle of the corner member.
In a third configuration, the plurality of frames is attached directly to each other via a hinge member. The hinge member attaches to longitudinal surfaces of the peripheral members that do not contain the first open channels of the peripheral members. Attachment of the hinge member is accomplished by screws, bolts, or like fasteners. Alternately, the hinge member may be permanently mounted to the peripheral members by welding. The hinged peripheral members further attach to the aforementioned frame members in the manner described above utilizing the insert fillers.
The modular exhibit assembly of any of the above three configurations further comprises a plurality of overlay holders for retaining overlay skins to the frames. The overlay holders permit replacement of the overlay skins independently from the frame obviating the expense of replacing the entire frame.
The longitudinally elongated peripheral members can be extruded. Alternatively, the members can comprise aluminum, steel, brass, plastic, or a composite material.
The modular locking panel system can be used for trade show exhibits, window display walls, office partitions, ceiling canopies, lightboxes with plexiglass inserts, kiosks, double-level displays, and various other purposes.